parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers
Chris2015's TV spoof of "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers" (1989). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Brock (Pokemon) * Dale - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Gadget Hackwrench - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Monterey Jack - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Winnie the Pooh) * Zipper - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Fat Cat - Roland Bal (Alvin and the chipmunks) * Professor Nimnul - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Tammy - Pipi Longstock * Bink - Little Suzy * Mother Squirrel - Anastasia * Lord Howie - Covington (TaleSpin) * Queenie - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) * Cheddarhead Charlie - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Camembert Katie - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Seasons: # Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers (Season 1) # Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers (Season 2) # Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers (Season 3) Trivia: * Chip is playing in Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) * Gadget Played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Roxanne. * Darien/Tuxedo Mask was Chip, and Brock was Monterey Jack in Chris1986's TV spoof, Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers, and they are Chip and Monterey Jack in this spoof. Gallery: Brock in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Brock as Chip Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Dale Lita Kino Bikini 2.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Gadget Hackwrench Darien-0.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Monterey Jack Roo-0.jpg|Roo as Zipper Roland Bellyache in Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png|Roland Bellyache as Fat Cat Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Mepps Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Snout Syndrome in The Incredibles.jpg|Syndrome as Wart Dr. Frankenstein.jpg|Dr. Frankenstein as Mole Ratigan Angry.jpg|Ratigan as Professor Nimnul Tori.jpg|Tori as Spunky Dudley Puppy in TUFF Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Roger Houston Kitty Katswell in TUFF Puppy.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Joy Rider Pippi Longstocking in Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Tammy Little Suzy.jpg|Little Suzy as Bink Anastasia-1.jpg|Anastasia as Mother Squirrel Covington.jpg|Covington as Lord Howie Kessie-209026.jpg|Kessie as Queenie Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia in Sploosh.png|Miss Dalia as Irwina Allen Ali in The Land Before Time 4 Journey Through the Mists.jpg|Ali as Vonda Clutchcoin Dave Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg|Dave Seville as Cheddarhead Charlie Miss Miller.png|Miss Miller as Camembert Katie Revolta.jpg|Revolta as Kismet Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Sewernose de Bergerac Neflite Disguised as Maxfield Stanton.jpg|Neflite as Euripides Tracey Sketchit-0.png|Tracey Sketchit as Harry (Wolf) Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-6158.jpg|Basil as Harry (Human) Sailor Mercury in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Harriet Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-915.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Lahwhinie Andrew.jpg|Andrew as Shaka Baka Chad (Sailor Moon).jpg|Chad as Hubba Hubba ZurgBLoSC.png|Evil Emperor Zurg as Rat Capone Warp Darkmatter in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Warp Darkmatter as Sugar Ray Lizard Norbert Klerm.png|Norbert Klerm as Arnold Mousenegger Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Foxglove Mirage-0.jpg|Mirage as Winifred Tiger's Eye.jpg|Tiger's Eye as Bud Hawk's Eye-0.jpg|Hawk's Eye as Lou Rini Happy.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon as Midge Shenzi Inbox.png|Shenzi as Mrs. Sweeney Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai as Todd Serena Really Mad.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Canina La Fur Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoofs Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoof Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Chris2015